Dragon Ball Evolution
Dragon Ball Evolution ist eine Verfilmung, die auf den Figuren des von Akira Toriyama konzipierten Dragon Ball-Mangas basiert. Der Film wird von 20th Century Fox vertrieben und hatte am 13. März 2009 in Japan und Hongkong Weltpremiere. Die deutsche Premiere wurde zuletzt weiter in das Jahr 2009 verschoben, die derzeitige Ankündigung gibt den 11. Juni 2009 als Stichtag an. Handlung Vor 2000 Jahren gelingt es sieben Magiern den Oberteufel Piccolo mit dem Mafuba zu versiegeln und das Böse von der Erde zu verbannen, doch wird der Teufel nun wieder befreit. In der Gegenwart lebt Goku, der von seinem Großvater Gohan in den alten Kampfkünsten unterwiesen wird und erhält von ihm zum Geburtstag den Dragon Ball mit den vier Sternen als Geschenk. Als Schüler hat er es nicht leicht, da er immer wieder von seinen Mitschülern geärgert wird. Doch muss er seine Kräfte vor den anderen verbergen und steckt so immer wieder zurück. Als er schließlich eines Tages von seinem Schwarm Chi Chi, die auf die gleiche Schule geht, auf eine Party eingeladen wird. Am gleichen Abend wird Gohan von Piccolos Gehilfin Mai angegriffen, die sich mit ihrem Herren auf die Suche nach den Dragon Balls begangen hat. Die beiden verwunden Gohan schwer und verschwinden dann wieder, allerdings ohne den Dragon Ball, den Goku zuvor mit auf die Party nahm. Dort spürt Goku, dass etwas mit seinem Großvater nicht stimmt und eilt zurück nach Hause, wo er vom Gohan erfährt, dass Piccolo zurückgekehrt ist und dass sich sein Enkel an seinen alten Freund Roshi wenden soll, der wüsste, was zu tun wäre. Am folgenden Tag beerdigt Goku seinen Großvater und findet in den Ruinen seinen Heims Gohans orangefarbenen Kampfanzug, als plötzlich Bulma auftaucht, die ebenfalls nach den Dragon Balls sucht. Nachdem die beiden aufgrund eines Missverständnisses miteinander kämpfen, beschließen die beiden gemeinsam nach Roshi und den Dragon Balls zu suchen, um Piccolo aufzuhalten. Sie finden den alternden Kampfsportler schließlich auf einer abgelegenen Insel in seinem Haus und können ihn überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Gemeinsam brechen sie zu einer alten Kampfschule auf, die seit Roshis letztem Besuch gut besucht ist. So trifft Goku erneut auf Chi Chi, die hier für das kommende große Kampfsportturnier trainiert. Auf der weiteren Suche nach den Dragon Balls treffen Goku, Roshi und Bulma auf den Banditen Yamcha, der sie ebenfalls begleitet. Als Piccolos Gehilfin Mai die gesammelten Dragon Balls zu stehlen versucht, greift die Gruppe den Schurken schließlich direkt an, um zu verhindern, dass dieser mit Hilfe der Dragon Balls seinen Wunsch die Welt zu zerstören verwirklichen kann. Doch aufgrund einer Sonnenfinsternis verwandelt sich Goku, der nach Piccolo nicht von der Erde stammt, in einen Oozaro, eine wild um sich schlagende Bestie, die von Piccolo kontrolliert werden kann und die Roshi tötet. Doch aufgrund dieser Tat gelingt es Goku sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich zurückzuverwandeln. Im finalen Kampf schlägt Goku seinen Widersacher und bezwingt ihn mit einem Kame-Hame-Ha, das ihn Roshi zuvor beigebracht hatte. Zum Abschluss rufen die Freunde den heiligen Drachen Shenlong und lassen ihn Roshi wiederbeleben. Goku und Chi Chi finden zusammen und trainieren gemeinsam in der Arena des Kampfsportturniers. Doch der finstere Piccolo hat die Auseinandersetzung anders als von den Freunden geglaubt überlebt und wird schwer verwundet von einer Frau gepflegt. Darsteller * Justin Chatwin als Goku * James Marsters als Piccolo * Jamie Chung als Chi Chi * Emmy Rossum als Bulma * Joon Park als Yamcha * Eriko Tamura als Mai * Randall Duk Kim als Gohan * Texas Battle als Carey Fuller * Ernie Hudson als Mutaito * Chow Yun-Fat als Roshi Kritiken Akira Toriyama sah eine Vorabfassung des Films und kommentierte ihn, indem er Fans des Mangas vorschlug, die Handlung des Films als eine Art Paralleluniversum anzusehen.実写『ドラゴンボール』最新映像到着！鳥山明が異例のコメント!? -コメント ORICON STYLE 動画 (Vom 6. Februar 2009, Seitenzugriff am 22. März 2009, Japanisch)Akira Toriyama Comments on Live-Action Dragon Ball-Film (von Anime News Network am 8. Februar 2009 herausgegeben, Seitenzugriff am 22. März 2009, Englisch) Russell Edwards vom Variety urteilte: :„A popular Japanese manga series gets a pleasing if paint-by-numbers live-action makeover in "Dragon Ball Evolution," which half-heartedly tries to keep the faith for its pubescent male fanbase. … Aiming to tap into a ready-made market, this passable Fox release should do solid biz with established fans of all ages and nationalities. Potential appeal to the unacquainted, however, is minimal.“ -- Variety.comhrsg=Variety.com Dragon Ball Evolution Review - Read Variety's Analysis Of The Movie Dragon Ball Evolution von Russel Edwards (eingestellt am 25. März 2009, Seitenzugriff am 3. April 2009) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle deutsche Website * IMDb-Profil (englisch) * Dragon Ball: Evolution (live-action movie) in der Enzyklopädie des Anime News Network (englisch) en:Dragonball Evolution Kategorie:Film